Queen of My Heart: A different Cinderella Story
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Sakura Haruno, 21 tahun, kehilangan segalanya setelah kematian orang tuanya. Nama baik ayahnya dihancurkan, serta rumah dan seluruh kekayaannya direbut. Saat Sakura diusir dari rumahnya sendiri oleh sang pewaris Uchiha Sasuke, pertanyaannya hanya satu: kenapa? Jawabannya: balas dendam. Dengan perkataan begitu, Sakura dibawa paksa untuk kerja di rumahnya sebagai seorang pembantu.


**Queen of My Heart**

Disclaimer: Sasuke dan Sakura milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: AU, typo gara-gara sudah bergadang sampai jam lima pagi menulis ini.

Oke, inilah yang terjadi kalau melewatkan beberapa hari di Paris, kota paling romantis di dunia. Ada aja ide-ide cerita aneh bermunculan di kepalaku...

* * *

Kalian tahu cerita cinderella 'kan? Dimana gadis dengan wajah penuh abu ditemukan oleh sang pangeran dan setelah memakai sepatu kaca yang pas di kakinya, ia dibawa ke istana dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya. Salah! Sebenarnya, cerita cinderella yang satu ini ceritanya beda. Ini cerita tentang seorang gadis yang kehilangan segalanya, karena lelaki yang ia cintai ingin balas dendam kepada orang tuanya. Cerita tentang Sakura, yang harus berjuang mempertahankan segalanya yang ia miliki dari Sasuke Uchiha. Karena lelaki itu ingin melihatnya menderita.

xxx

Sakura menangis di kamarnya yang terasa sunyi. Rasa sakit karena kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan mobil masih terasa pahit di dalam hatinya. Mansion Haruno terasa seperti penjara besar, kesunyian yang terasa disini membuatnya merasa sesak. Matahari baru saja terbit, namun Sakura merasa kehidupannya telah terkurung di dalam kegelapan selamanya.

Masih berpakaian serba hitam, Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan tisu terakhir dari kotak yang terletak di atas meja riasnya. Pemakaman orang tuanya telah diselenggarakan kemarin, tetapi sang pewaris Haruno tidak merasa ingin memakai yang lain.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibobrak dengan paksa. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke bawah untuk melihat siapakah yang maksa masuk rumahnya. Sakura dengan bertelanjang kaki, menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan melihat banyak orang yang masuki semua ruangannya. Sakura menjerit dan mencoba mengusir mereka.

"S-siapa kalian? Mau apa kalian disini?"

Salah satu di antara mereka mengambil lukisan kedua orang tua Sakura dan gadis muda itu menjerit dan mencoba menghentikannya.

"Jangan! Onegai!"

Sakura didorong dan ia terjatuh ke bawah. Dengan berlinang air mata ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat telepon yang terletak di atas meja tidak jauh darinya.

"Polisi..." ia berbisik dan ia mencoba meriahnya.

Sebuah tangan masukulin menghentikannya dan Sakura melihat ke wajah sang pemiliknya.

"Uchiha?" ia bertanya dengan heran bercampur shock.

Lelaki itu segera melepas tangan Sakura bagai baru saja memegangi sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Ia bahkan mengelap tangannya di atas kain celananya.

"Haruno," ia berkata dengan nada dingin seolah-olah ia membutuhkan banyak keinginan untuk mengucapkan nama itu.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Siapa orang-orang ini?" tanya Sakura dengan marah dan takut.

Sasuke Uchiha memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantongnya, sambil menyaksikan suruhannya merusak lukisan kedua orang tua Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu menitikkan air mata.

"Sakura, sungguh malang nasibmu. Kedua orang tuamu meninggal baru saja setelah ayahmu ketahuan telah mengkorupsi seluruh pemasukan perusahaanku. Dan juga setelah aku mengetahui bahwa merekalah pembunuh keluargaku," Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding mamor yang terukir dengan indah, menyaksikan raut wajah Sakura dengan rasa tertarik.

Wajah Sakura tambah pucat, ia tidak bisa dan tidak mau percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Pembohong," hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"Apa kau yakin? Detektifku telah menemukan bukti bahwa ayahmu adalah orang terakhir yang berbicara dengan ayahku sebelum ia ditemukan mati tertusuk di kantornya. Ayahmu terlihat sangat buru-buru sekali dalam rekaman yang kudapatkan."

"Ayahku bukan pembunuh..."

"Dan bagaimana kamu jelaskan sidik jarinya di dalam mobil yang dirusak remnya, sehingga menyebabkan kematian ibu dan kakakku?"

"Oh ya? Dan bagaimana kamu jelaskan uang perusahaan keluargaku yang masuk ke dalam rekening bank ayahmu? Rumah ini kelihatannya tidak murah..."

"Ayahku tidak mungkin melakukannya! Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentangnya!" Sakura menemukan kekuatannya lagi dan ia maju ke depan untuk menampar Sasuke, namun tangannya ditahan dan dicengkram dengan kuat.

"Aku mengambil kembali semua milik keluargaku, dan bahkan lebih karena ayahmu telah membunuh mereka. Nasibmu sungguh malang Sakura, aku tidak bisa membuat orang tuamu merasakan neraka, walaupun aku yakin disanalah mereka sekarang. Aku harus menghukum keluargamu dan hanya kamulah yang tersisa," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membuat tubuhnya berputar, sehingga ia mendekapnya sangat erat ke dadanya. Siapapun yang melihat itu akan berpikir mereka pasangan mesra, namun raut wajah mereka menunjukkan justru yang sebaliknya. Sasuke tersenyum dingin dan ia berbisik ke telinganya Sakura.

"Aku akan memastikan ayahmu berharap ia tidak mati sebelum aku berhasil mendapatkannya."

"Kamu mau mengambil seluruh hartanya?" ujar Sakura dengan jijik.

Sasuke memainkan rambut Sakura. "Aku akan menghancurkan hidup satu-satunya pewaris Haruno yang tersisa. Aku nggak akan berhenti sampai hatiku puas."

"Kalau kamu sebegitunya benci kepadaku, kenapa tidak membunuhku saja?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau kulakukan itu, apa artinya balas dendamku? Targetku adalah ayahmu, dengan membuatmu menderita aku bisa membuat keluargumu yang sudah mati ikut menderita. Gomen Sakura, tapi ayahmu seharusnya tidak mati. Sungguh sebuah ironi mereka mati dengan cara yang sama seperti ibu dan kakakku."

Sasuke memberi tanda kepada dua suruhannya dan mereka membawa Sakura yang meronta-ronta pergi. Sebelum mencapai pintu, Sasuke menyuruh mereka berhenti, dan ia berjalan ke arah Sakura, berhenti di depannya. Ia menangkat wajah gadis itu dengan jempol dan jarinya, sesaat Sakura mengagumi ketampanan Sasuke sebelum ia berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Saatnya menurunkanmu dari singgasanamu putri kecil dan kembali menjadi Cinderella sebagaimana kamu seharusnya hidup, sebelum keluargamu menghancurkan segalanya."

Sakura menendang Sasuke, dan walaupun tendangannya tidak kuat, namun ia berhasil membuat pria itu mundur selangkah.

"Jangan pernah mencoba menyentuhku lagi," ancam Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum mencemoh dan melambaikan tangannya, pertanda untuk membawa Sakura pergi. Lalu ia kembali melihat ke dalam rumah, menyaksikan semua barang yang mengingat dirinya akan keluarga Haruno, dihancurkan di depan matanya. Namun ia masih belum merasakan hatinya tenang.

"Belum, masih belum cukup untuk membalaskan dendamku..." bisik Sasuke.

**xxx**

Sakura terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tertidur di dekat perapian. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan merasakan rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh bahunya. Tidak mengherankan, ia telah tertidur di lantai sudah seminggu.

Setelah Sasuke menculiknya ke villa tempat ia tinggal, ia dipaksa bekerja siang malam. Sudah dua kali ia mencoba melarikan diri dan setiap usahanya telah gagal. Sasuke telah mengajari kepadanya bahwa ia akan menghukum Sakura berat setiap kali ia mencoba lolos. Pertamanya ia telah terkurung selama dua hari di dalam kamar tanpa ada cahaya, kedua kalinya ia dihukum tidur di lantai.

Lama-kelamaan Sakura mulai membenci Sasuke dengan seluruh jiwanya. Lelaki itu nampaknya telah memiliki hobi baru untuk mengunjunginya selagi ia bekerja dan mencemohkannya.

Para pekerja lainnya tidak ada yang berbicara dengannya, sepertinya atas suruhan Sasuke. Sakura bahkan merasa kasihan kepada mereka karena mereka tidak ada salah apa-apa. Hanya ada satu orang yang baik kepadanya, dan ia adalah Obito Uchiha, paman Sasuke yang tinggal di rumah ini, satu-satunya anggota keluarga Uchiha yang masih hidup selain Sasuke.

Terkadang jika Sasuke tidak ada, Obito mengunjunginya dan membiarkan Sakura istirahat dan mandi dengan air hangat, menyuruh para pembantu lainnya untuk mengambil pekerjaan Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Terkadang juga ia membawakan Sakura makanan bergizi karena selain nasi kepal dan telur, Sakura tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Hanya membantu membiarkan Sakura melarikan diri, itu tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Obito.

"Maaf Sakura, tapi kau tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan jika kamu berhasil lolos. Ia akan menghukum semua suruhannya dengan sangat berat."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya setiap kali mendengar Obito mengatakan itu.

"Ini sungguh tidak adil..." bisik Sakura dan ia mencoba menghapus air matanya.

"Ssshhh... jangan menangis," Obito memeluknya dan mencoba menenangkannya. "Aku tahu ini sangat berat buatmu, percayalah, aku akan melakukan semua yang aku bisa untuk membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman disini, namun aku yakin, begitu Sasuke bosan, ia akan membiarkanmu pergi."

"Ayahku tidak bersalah..." ujar Sakura dengan nada parau.

"Aku tahu..." Obito menepuk bahunya.

Sakura mundur selangkah dan menghapus air matanya yang mengalir. "Terima kasih tuan Uchiha..."

"Panggil aku Tobi, semua temanku memanggilku begitu," ujar Obito dengan tersenyum.

Sakura mengembalikan senyumnya, walau hanya sedikit. Ia tidak takut melihat wajah Obito yang setengahnya hancur. Sudah hari pertama sejak ia kesini, Obito bercerita kepadanya bahwa ia mendapat luka itu waktu ia mencoba menyelamatkan pacarnya Rin dari rumah yang terbakar. Karena reruntuhan, ia terjatuh pingsan dan gagal menyelamatkannya. Sampai sekarang ia masih takut melihat api.

Suara mobil mengisyaratkan Sasuke sudah pulang dari pekerjaanya. Baik Sakura maupun Obito menuju tempat masing-masing tanpa banyak bicara. Sasuke hanya pernah sekali melihat mereka ngobrol dengan asyik dan ia sangat tidak sukai hal itu. Sama sekali tidak.

**xxx**

Sudah lima bulan berlalu sejak ia tinggal di villa milik Sasuke, dan tidak banyak berubah selain ia sudah boleh tidur di sebuah kamar sederhana. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering melanjutkan pekerjaanya di kantor rumahnya karena urusan pekerjaan menumpuk, mendekati akhir tahun. Sakura membawa sapu untuk membersihkan perpustakaan, melewati kantor Sasuke saat mendengar ia batuk-batuk dengan keras.

Tahu rasa kamu, dasar Uchiha brengsek, pikir Sakura.

Sasuke tambah batuk-batuk dan nampaknya tidak bisa berhenti. Sakura mengentikan langkahnya dan ia terdiam sesaat, seperti tidak tahu harus lakukan apa.

Sasuke kembali dari kamar mandi setelah mencoba menghentikan batuknya dengan meminum sedikit air. Ia hendak kembali membuka laptopnya, dan menemukan segelas teh panas dengan madu dan mint di sampingnya. Bau bunga Sakura tercium di kantornya dan ia tahu hanya ada satu orang di rumah ini yang memakai aroma itu.

Ia hendak ingin melempar gelas itu keluar jendela, dimana terlihat salju menurun, namun batuknya kembeli menyerangnya. Setelah menenangkan diri ia minum seteguk dan cairan itu menenangkan tenggorokannya. Dengan kesal dan enggan, ia meminum gelas itu sampai kosong.

**xxx**

Pekerjaan Sasuke membuatnya meninggalkan rumah dalam jangka waktu yang lama dan sering, sebuah hal yang menguntungkan untuk Sakura. Selain tidak perlu kerja banyak seperti saat Sasuke ada di rumah, ia pun merasa lebih tenang karena Sasuke akhir-akhir ini suka memandangnya dari kejauhan. Sakura mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk menghindari Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke suka muncul di tempat ia sedang berada, hanya untuk mengawasinya.

Sakura menuju pohon beringin besar di taman villa Sasuke, karena hanya disanalah ia telah membuat sebuah tempat peringatan untuk keluarganya sendiri, tidak jauh dari makam keluarga Uchiha.

Terkadang Sakura merebahkan dirinya di bawah pohon dan memanjatkan doa untuk kedua orang tuanya yang di akhirat.

Saat Sakura melewati makam keluarga Uchiha, ia melihat betapa banyak rumput liar dan daun kering telah mengisi tempat itu. Sepertinya tidak ada yang mampu membersihkan dan menjaga tempat ini setelah tukang kebunya terpaksa diliburkan karena terjatuh dari tangga.

Sakura membayangkan makam keluarganya yang sepertinya sudah terabaikan dan tidak terjaga sejak ia ditawan disini. Hatinya terasa tersayat dan ia merasa kasihan terhadap para leluhur dan keluarganya Sasuke. Sebagaimanapun bencinya kepada Sasuke, ia tidak bisa melihat makam keluarganya terabaikan. Dengan tenang ia mengambil peralatan kebun yang ia perlukan untuk membersihkan tempat itu.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke kesal salah satu pembantunya setelah ia pulang kerja dan tidak menemukan Sakura dimanapun.

"Ia sedang membersihkan makam keluarga Uchiha, tuan muda," jawab pembantu itu dengan patuh.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. "Ini 'kan sudah malam."

"Dia kerja sudah sejak sore, tuan muda."

Sasuke masuk kantornya dan menuju jendela yang menunjukkan seluruh taman di belakang rumahnya. Tidak sulit menemukan Sakura, rambut pinknya terlihat berkilauan di dalam kegelapan saat diterangi salah satu lampu yang terletak di makam.

Gadis itu sedang membersihkan makam ibunya. Sasuke mendesis dan ia menutup kedua kordennya.

Ia tidak mau peduli kepada gadis itu! Ia tidak mau merasa ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya dan merasa jengkel atas kebaikan-kebaikan kecil yang ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Jika gadis ini pikir ia akan dibebaskan jika ia berbaik hati dan mencari rasa simpati dari Sasuke Uchiha, gadis itu salah besar!

Lalu kenapa ia selalu mendapati dirinya menuju ke tempat Sakura akhir-akhir ini?

**xxx**

"Ini hadiah dari tuan muda," seorang pembantu memberikan Sakura sebuah kimono hitam dengan motif dahan yang ditumbuhi bunga Sakura.

"A-aku tidak perlu..." Sakura mencoba untuk menolak pemberian Sasuke.

"Tolong diterima, tuan muda bilang kalau nona menolak, saya akan dipecat," ujar pembantu itu dengan sedih.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Tentu saja Sasuke masih merupakan orang egois yang memakai cara apapun untuk mencapai keinginnya. Dengan menghela napas berat, Sakura menerimanya.

"Arigatou..." ujar Sakura enggan.

Pembantu itu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, dan gadis itu mengangkat kimononya. Terlihat jelas ini buatan penjahit professional dan kainnya pun terlihat berkualitas tinggi. Secarik kertas jatuh dan Sakura memungutnya.

_Pakai ini dalam pesta tahun baruku, awas kalau tidak._

Khas Sasuke Uchiha, dengus Sakura kesal. Ia mengangkat bahu dengan acuh tak acuh. Biarkan saja ia memakai kimono ini dan makan sedikit lebih enak daripada biasanya. Toh juga ia bukan Cinderella yang mau pergi ke pesta dansa untuk menemukan jodohnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang ingin berdansa denganku ya...?" Sakura bertanya-tanya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak berdansa.

**xxx**

Pesta tahun baru Sasuke berlangsung dengan meriah. Banyak orang dari kelas atas, orang terkenal, orang kaya telah datang berkunjung. Banyak wanita cantik muda dengan gaun cocktail yang pendek dan ketat dengan berlian besar menghiasi leher mereka, mengobrol dengan para pemilik bisnis yang mengagumi kecantikan mereka. Sasuke, dengan pakaian jas Armani, berdiri di tengah mereka sebagai pusat perhatian. Selagi ia berbicara, matanya melihat ke sekeliling untuk menemukan sebuah gadis berambut pink, namun ia tidak kunjung menemukannya.

Kalau dia nggak kunjung datang... Sasuke mencoba memikirkan hukuman yang pantas untuknya. Ia tidak ingin hukumannya terlalu berat, namun ia harus mengajari gadis keras kepala itu apa artinya patuh kepadanya.

Jam dinding besar menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam dan para pengunjung menuju taman Sasuke untuk menyaksikan kembang api menghiasi langit tepat jam dua belas malam. Saat Sasuke hendak mencari gelas champagne yang baru, ia melihat Sakura berjalan pelan, menuruni tangganya.

Sasuke merasakan sekujur tubuhnya seperti tersetrum listrik dan hatinya berdegup kencang. Sakura hanya memakai kimono, namun seluruh dirinya mencerminkan kecantikan luar biasa. Ia mewujudkan semua yang dimiliki seorang wanita yang diimpikan oleh setiap pria: kesetian, ketabahan hati, ketulusan dan kelembutan. Hal itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan para wanita yang telah operasi plastik hanya untuk membesarkan dadanya.

Sasuke hendak menuju ke Sakura untuk menyaksikan kembang api bersamanya, namun pamannya telah sampai duluan. Ia mengangkat tangan Sakura dan memuji kecantikannya, membuat Sakura tersipu merah untuk pertama kalinya. Sasuke merasa ingin menyuruh Sakura kembali ke kamarnya, dimana tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya bisa melihat kecantikannya itu.

Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke menuju ke tempat mereka, dan percakapannya terhenti seketika. Wajah Sakura tambah pucat dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat pamannya memiliki sinar mata yang mencerminkan pemberontakan.

"Maukah kamu berdansa denganku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura tidak tahu harus lakukan apa, ia melihat ke arah Obito yang memandang Sasuke dengan serius.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan tiba-tiba ia berkata dengan nada lembut.

"Maukah kamu memberikan kehormatan itu kepadaku Sakura?"

Mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan lembut, Sakura akhirnya berpaling ke arahnya. Dengan pelan ia meraih tangan Sasuke dan berdua mereka menuju aula besar, tempat yang disiapkan untuk dansa tengah malam.

"Tapi aku sedang memakai kimono, akan sulit untuk menari," ujar Sakura tidak yakin.

"Tenang, aku akan memandumu," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum tipis.

Entah darimana terdengar musik lembut mengalun dan Sasuke menaruh tangannya di atas pinggangnya Sakura selagi memegang tangan kanannya. Berdua mereka berdansa dengan pelan tanpa mengetahui Obito menyaksikan mereka dengan raut wajah tidak senang.

"Kimono ini sungguh cocok untukmu, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan wanita-wanita lain yang memakai gaun pendek," Sasuke memuji.

Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jadi ia melihat ke bawah. Ia tidak terbiasa melihat Sasuke bersikap baik kepadanya.

"Kenapa... kenapa kamu baik kepadaku?" bisiknya.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti dan ia mengangkat dagu Sakura, agar gadis itu melihat ke matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu..." jawabnya jujur.

"Apa ini artinya kamu akan berhenti balas dendam ke keluargaku?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

Sinar mata seperti api hitam yang akan membakar habis semua yang ada di hadapannya menunjukkan jawaban Sasuke dan Sakura mundur selangkah.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan berhenti begitu saja! Ia tidak akan berhenti sampai hantinya tenang!

Sakura hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, namun Sakura melihat raut wajah Sasuke berubah. Ia seperti terlihat bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri, tidak yakin untuk melanjutkan balas dendamnya untuk pertama kalinya.

Sakura maju selangkah, dan tanda itu mengejutkan Sasuke. Sakura tidak pernah mendekatinya tanpa dipanggil dan hal itu menunjukkan bahwa ia mulai mempercayakan dirinya di dekat Sasuke.

Jam berbunyi, menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah malam dan kembang api menghiasi langit. Dari jendela-jendela besar, Sakura dan Sasuke menyaksikannya, dan suasanya mulai tambah lebih... romantis.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menaruh kepalanya di atas bahu Sasuke dan lelaki itu terkejut atas kedekatan mereka. Selagi jamnya masih berbunyi, Sakura mengangkat dagu Sakura dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

Setelah jamnya berhenti, mereka masih berciuman dengan dalam, sampai Sakura sadar bahwa yang ia sedang cium adalah orang yang telah bersumpah untuk menghancurkan keluarganya.

"Tidak!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke dan berlari ke atas, menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke memandang kepergiannya dengan shock yang diikuti dengan rasa amarah.

Dengan segera ia menghapus ciuman yang masih terasa di bibirnya dengan jijik. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia telah mencium gadis orang yang sudah menghancurkan keluarganya.

Ia harus mengakhiri ini, secepatnya, sebelum ia melakukan sesuatu yang fatal yang akan ia sesali seumur hidupnya.

**xxx**

Dengan wajah penuh air mata kering, Sakura terbangun dan mendapati dirinya masih memakai kimono yang kemarin. Dengan berat hati ia segera melepasnya dan memakai pakaian kerjanya.

"Yang kemarin itu hanyalah mimpi buruk..."

Sakura menyentuh bibirnya.

"Bukan... yang kemarin itu hanyalah mimpi indah... hanyalah mimpi seorang cinderella," bisik Sakura.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintunya. Sakura segera membersihkan wajahnya dan membuka pintunya, ia terkejut mendapati dua orang suruhan Sasuke berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf nona Haruno, namun tuan muda telah memerintahkan untuk membawa nona pergi jauh..."

**xxx**

Di dalam kantor perusahaanya, Sasuke mencoba mengusir Shikamaru sekuat tenaga.

"Dengar, aku ada rapat yang sangat penting," ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Dengar Sasuke, aku tahu kamu sangat sibuk dan tidak mau dengar penjelasanku karena menyangkut keluarga Haruno, namun aku bersikeras kamu mendengarku, kalau tidak kamu akan menyesal seumur hidupmu, penjelasanku hanya membutuhkan lima menit."

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya. "Aku sudah mendapatkan semua bukti dan informasi yang kubutuhkan dari Kabuto, tidak lama lagi dan aku akan membawa bukti-bukti ini ke pengadilan, seluruh harta keluarga Haruno akan menjadi milikku dan nama baik mereka akan tercemar selamanya."

"Kamu dapat semua bukti dan informasi dari Kabuto 'kan? Bagaimana kalau aku bilang semua bukti itu palsu? Kabuto telah disuruh Orochimaru untuk mengalihkan perhatianmu dari pelaku yang sesungguhnya?"

"Jangan ngaco Shikamaru! Aku melihat rekaman itu sendiri! Kizashi Haruno melarikan diri setelah masuh kantor ayahku!"

"Ya, ada yang memanipulasikan video rekaman itu, tuan Haruno tidak melarikan diri, ia lari untuk mencari bantuan. Kabel telepon di kantor ayahmu putus, itu tidak bisa disangkal."

Sasuke terdiam saat mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, namun kemarahannya kembali meledak.

"Lalu sidik jarinya di mobil ibu dan kakakku? Apa kamu mau bilang itu juga dimanipulasi?!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru serius. "Dan tidak lain selain oleh orang yang telah membunuh ayahmu."

"Omong kosong!" bentak Sasuke. "Kizashi pelakunya dan aku sungguh bersyukur ia mati dengan cara yang sama seperti ibu dan kakakku!"

"Benar sekali, ada orang yang merusak rem mobil yang dinaiki Kizashi dan Mebuki, sidik jari yang ada di mobil mereka, adalah sidik jari yang sama yang ditemukan selain sidik jari Kizashi. Tidak salah lagi pelakunya sama."

"Apa...?" Sasuke mencoba mencerna apa yang dijelaskan oleh Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, aku tahu kamu masih punya banyak pertanyaan, tapi aku harus bertanya kepadamu sekarang juga: dimana Sakura Haruno? Aku baru saja tahu bahwa kamu telah menawannya selama ini. Cepat beritahu aku dimana ia berada, sang pelaku mungkin saja sedang mencarinya."

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Ia langsung menyambar jaket jasnya dari kursinya.

"Ikut aku!"

**xxx**

"Cantik, sungguh cantik. Ternyata di balik wajah yang berdebu ada emas tak ternilai," ujar Orochimaru dengan senyum licik.

Sakura mencoba menghindari tangannya dengan meronta-ronta, namun Kabuto dan Kimimaro masih memegangnya dengan erat.

"Punya sisi pemberontak juga kucing kecil ini," Orochimaru tertawa terkekeh. "Ini akan jadi menarik. Kamu akan jadi puncak acaraku malam ini, aku sudah nggak bersabar melihat berapa banyak orang-orang mau bayar untuk mendapatkanmu."

Sakura masih mencoba meronta-ronta dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat Orochimaru tertawa lebih keras.

_Tidak!_

**xxx**

"Dimana Sakura?!" tanya Sasuke begitu menerobos masuk rumahnya. Kedua orang suruhannya mendekat.

"Bukankah tuan muda telah menyuruh kami untuk membawanya pergi?"

Sasuke mengeram, "iya aku suruh kalian membawanya ke villa terpencil yang ada di dekat pantai, namun aku telpon orang disana, mereka bilang Sakura tidak ada. Jadi kemana kalian membawanya pergi?!"

Keduanya terdiam, seperti bingung mendengar perkataan Sasuke, namun kesabaran pria itu sudah habis.

"KEMANA?!"

"Tuan Obito telah menyuruh kami membawanya ke tempat Orochimaru..."

Jantung Sasuke terasa seperti berhenti. Ia tahu alasan kenapa seorang gadis dibawa ke tempat Orochimaru, hanya ada satu alasan: mereka dijual ke orang dengan penawaran tertinggi.

"Cepat bawa aku kesana," perintah Sasuke dengan nadanya yang paling dingin.

Para suruhannya secepat kilat masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju cepat, diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang memanggil polisi.

_Maafkan aku Sakura, aku telah berbuat sangat salah kepadamu, aku telah menghukum orang yang salah, tidak, bahkan jika ayahmu adalah pelakuknya seharusnya aku tidak menghukummu. __Semoga aku belum terlambat..._

Sasuke menancap gas.

_Tunggu aku, Sakura!_

**xxx**

Sakura memandang wajahnya di depan cermin dengan takut dan putus asa. Ia telah dipakaikan gaun putih panjang yang dihiasi banyak mutiara. Bahu dan lengannya dibiarkan telanjang dan di punggungnya terlihat dua sayap yang terbuat dari bulu angsa putih asli.

"Show time," ujar Orochimaru yang memberi tanda ke Kabuto dan Kimimaro untuk menyeret Sakura keluar.

Sakura ditahan di belakang panggung, di sekitarnya ada beberapa gadis lainnya yang terlihat takut sama seperti dirinya. Bahkan satu gadis berambut hitam panjang seperti sutra, menangis tersedu-sedu dan sedang dihibur seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat satu.

Sang gadis berambut coklat diseret keluar panggung dan suara Orochimaru menggema.

"Dan dari China, kita memiliki seorang gadis yang fleksibel dan lincah. Selain bisa menunjukkan atraksi dan tarian hebat, ia pasti enak untuk diajak tidur."

Beberapa tawa terdengar dan Sakura merasa jijik di sekujur tubuhnya. Betapa ia membenci Sasuke untuk membawanya ke tempat seperti ini. Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkannya, bahkan jika Sasuke berlutut sekalipun!

Namun kenapa hatinya berkata bahwa Sasuke bukan orang seperti itu? Lebih parah lagi, kenapa ia malah berharap Sasuke datang dan menyelamatkannya?

Sang gadis berambut hitam ditarik keluar dan ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Dan dari Jepang, kita memiliki wanita anggun dan polos ini. Ia cantik seperti geisha 'kan? Aku yakin jika ia cukup diajari, ia akan menjadi geisha sesungguhnya."

Sakura memeluk dirinya, dengan setiap detik yang berlalu, ia tambah berharap Sasuke mau datang dan menyelamatkannya.

"500.000 dollar, ada yang mau tambah? 600.000 dollar. 750.000 dollar. 800.000 dollar. 870.000 dollar, ada yang mau tambah? Tidak? Satu. Dua. Tiga. Terjual ke orang karismatik dari Suna."

Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura mendapati dirinya sendirian di belakang panggung. Saat Orochimaru berbicara lagi, ia tahu ini saatnya.

"Dan kali ini aku berharap kalian bawa uang saku lebih, karena ada satu kiriman yang spesial, satu yang sungguh tidak biasa."

Sakura dipaksa berdiri di atas panggung di belakang tirai. Ia melihat ke belakang dimana ada tiga orang suruhan Orochimaru berjaga-jaga agar ia tidak kabur. Sakura menutup kedua matanya. Habis sudah riwayatnya...

Tirainya terbuka dan cahaya lampu sedetik membutakan kedua matanya. Ia membuka matanya lagi dan terkejut melihat betapa banyak orang yang telah hadir dalam acara Orochimaru malam ini.

"Gadis yang mencerminkan apa yang diingin setiap pria, selain aku," Orochimaru tertawa sebelum lanjut, "gadis yang cantik, bagai malaikat suci, hanya dengan melihatnya saja kalian bisa tahu bahwa belum pernah sebelumnya ia terpakai oleh seorang pria!"

Sungguh, hanyalah itu dirinya? Sesuatu yang bisa dipakai? Sakura memandang Orochimaru dengan benci setelah menyadari pandangan nafsu yang ia dapatkan dari para penontonya.

"Milikilah gadis ini dengan karakteristik yang unik, aku jamin kalian nggak akan bosan untuk mencobanya!"

Satu orang sudah mulai menawar sebelum penawarannya dimulai.

"500.000 dollar!"

"Aku dengar 500.000 dollar, ada yang mau nambah?"

"650.000 dollar."

"700.000 dollar."

Satu orang bangkit dan Sakura langsung mengenalinya.

"Satu juta," ujar Obito dengan serius.

"Satu juta, apa ada yang mau tambah?" seru Orochimaru senang.

"Dua juta."

"Aku dengar dua juta - tiga juta - tidak, empat juta! Ada lebih?"

"Sepuluh juta," ujar Obito tenang.

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Kenapa Obito ada disini? Kenapa ia mencoba membelinya?

"Ada yang mau tambah? Tidak?" Orochimaru menunggu, berharap ada yang mau tawar lebih, namun para penontonya terdiam, sepertinya uang mereka sudah habis.

"Baiklah, aku tawar lagi, 11 juta, kalau tidak ada yang mau maka gadis malaikat ini akan dibawa pulang oleh pria yang ada di kursi paling belakang. Satu, dua -"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, dengan berat hati ia pasrah kepada nasibnya.

"100 juta."

Suara gelap nan maskulin membuat Sakura meragukan pendengarannya sesaat. Namun kedua mata zamrudnya bisa membuktikan bahwa ia mendengar dengan benar.

Di ambang pintu, dengan napas tersengal-sengal, bedirilah Sasuke. Seperti ksatria yang rela dan siap melewati api neraka hanya untuk mencapai tempatnya. Semua orang, termasuk Obito, memandangnya dengan tidak percaya. Namun Sasuke tidak berhenti disana.

"200 juta, 300 juta." Sasuke terus melangkah ke arah Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sakura. "500, 700, 800, 900..."

Sasuke sudah hampir mencapai panggung.

"Satu milyar, 10 milyar, 100 milyar..."

Ia menarik banyak dokumen dari dalam jasnya dan melemparnya ke kaki Orochimaru yang masih berdiri dengan shock.

"Seluruh perusahaan dan harta keluargaku, semua rumah dan villaku," ia berhenti di depan Sakura yang tidak menyadari air matanya berlinang dengan bisu. "Nyawa... dan juga hatiku... semuanya," Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura dengan lembut dan mengecup punggung tangannya sembari berlutut di atas satu lututnya. "Semua kuberikan, asal kamu, Sakura Haruno, mau berada di sisiku."

Setitik air mata Sakura terjatuh di saat ia mengucapkan satu kata yang hanya mampu didengar Sasuke.

Di saat yang bersamaan banyak polisi menerobos masuk dan mengarahkan senapan dan pistol mereka ke Orochimaru dan para penontonya. Mereka mengangkat tangan, bahkan anak buah Orochimaru ditahan dan para gadis dibebaskan. Semuanya terjadi seperti slow motion saat Sakura menutup kedua mata dan Sasuke meletakkan dahinya di atas punggung tangan Sakura.

Obito memandang Sasuke dan Sakura saat mereka berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ayahmu tidak mampu membuat para dokter itu menyelamatkan nyawa Rin."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan seseorang yang sudah terbakar parah. Bahkan dokter terbaik sekalipun," jawab Sasuke dengan nada benci bercampur kasihan dan penuh duka cita.

"Aku... selalu tidak bisa memaafkan ayahmu, dan aku sudah kehilangan harapan untuk hidup tenang, entah sudah berapa kali aku mencoba bunuh diri, namun aku selalu ditemukan dan ayahmu berhasil membuat para dokter membawaku kembali..." Obito cerita sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Lalu aku melihat Sakura, aku melihat Rin lagi. Aku ingin memilikinya namun ayahnya tidak mengizinkan aku bertemu dengannya. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, harus menjauhkan orang tuanya darinya. Aku mencoba membuat ayahmu dicurigai termasuk kasus korupsi, namun Fugaku tidak mau percaya. Aku... terpaksa mengambil tindakan drastis."

Sakura menutup kedua matanya, ia merasa kasihan dan benci sekaligus terhadap Obito.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan sesuatu, kamu tahu Rin?" Obito memandang Sakura.

"Selamat tinggal," ujar Sakura dan ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Rin..." Obito memandangnya dengan berlinang air mata sebelum ia dibawa pergi oleh polisi.

Sasuke dan Sakura memandang kepergian Obito dengan bisu. Mereka masih berdiri beberapa menit, membiarkan angin malam dingin berhembus, menghapus air mata mereka. Akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Sakura dengan lembut. Tubuh Sakura gemetaran sedikit dan Sasuke memakaikan jasnya ke Sakura. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia mengangkat Sakura dan membawanya pergi ke tempatnya.

**xxx**

"Dimana Sakura?" Sasuke terlihat kesal sekali. Baru sebulan mereka menikah dan Sakura masih saja suka menghilang entah kemana.

"A-anu tuan muda..." pembantunya terlihat gugup.

Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar, adegan ini pernah ia lihat di TV sering kali. Sang suami pulang lebih malam daripada biasanya dan pembantunya terlihat gugup karena sang istri melakukan sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilihat sang suami.

Sasuke berlari ke kamar milik mereka berdua, jika apa yang ia duga benar-benar terjadi ia akan membuat orang itu babak belur dan mencincangnya hidup-hidup. Namun Sakura tidak ada bahkan disana pun.

Sasuke menghela napas, namun denyut nadi muncul di dahinya. Berani-beraninya Sakura main petak umpet di saat ia lagi ingin bertemu Sakura secepatnya.

Sasuke berlari, menuruni tangga dan saat mencapai pintu keluar taman, kembang api menghiasi langit. Hal itu membuat Sasuke sungguh terkejut.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke," ujar Sakura dengan tersenyum saat memeluk suaminya dari belakang.

"Haruskah kamu lakukan ini setiap kali ada hari khusus?" ujar Sasuke kesal dan senang sekaligus.

"Hm, kalau aku mengatakan apa hadiahmu, maukah kamu memaafkanku?" Sakura berkata lembut.

Sasuke berbalik dan mencium istrinya sebelum bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu apa hadiahnya. Sakura membisikkan jawabannya ke telinga Sasuke dan pria itu berseru senang sambil mengangkat istrinya tinggi-tinggi di bawah cahaya kembang api.

_Tamat_


End file.
